fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Iridescence
Iridescence is a magical girl anime created by Millyna. The series' main theme is friendship and it tells the story of Honma Mika who becomes a magical girl and involved into a war between humanity and the mysterious enemy. Story *''Iridescence Episodes'' Magical Girls don't exist. They're just a product of human fantasy. Honma Mika believed in those words, until the very day, she and her friends face a magical girl saving them from one of the horrible monsters that cause nothing but destruction and ruin. Ever since the mysterious magical girl's first filmed appearance, fighting the monster, humanity has to live in fear of another attack. But soon, other girls claiming to be a magical girl appear and save them. Now, only a year after the war against those monsters has started, Mika is pulled into the war by a mysterious plush animal that talks and claims to have lost its memory. Asking her for help, it grants her the power to be a magical girl on her own. Soon, she realizes that being a magical girl doesn't only mean fighting monsters but that it's also nothing but a popularity contest. While trying to find out who Hana is, Mika, who know is known as Florality, starts her fight. Development Characters Magical Girls Honma Mika (本間　美花) / Florality (フローラリッティー) Mika is a fourteen years old girl who loves books, anime, singing and dancing. Being sightly clumsy and dreamy, Mika believed that fantasy is fantasy and that magic is never going to be real. However, when she is part of the group of students that is saved by White Ghost, she begins to change her mind about magical girls. She transforms into Florality, a magical girl who holds the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink. Ishiki Nijika (一色　虹花) / Iris (アイーリス) Nijika is a good friend of Mika and enjoys drawing a lot. She also plays football and is generally very sporty. While being a rather proud person, Nijika used to be friends with Kanade and Cherry, but eventually, Kanade was left out and B became one of their best friends. She also likes to watch anime, but not as much as Mika, and gets along with Mika. She transforms into Iris, a magical girl who holds the power of colours. Her theme colour is blue. Hoshizono Kanade (星園　奏) / Musa (ミューサー) Kanade is a talented and intelligent girl who loves music a lot. She is the top of her class in terms of studying and plays violine. As well, she takes ballet lessons. Kanade is a good friend of Mika and Nozomi but frequently argues with Nijika and Sakura. She transforms into Musa, a magical girl who holds the power of music. Her theme colour is yellow. White Ghost (ワイト・ゴースト) White Ghost is a mysterious magical girl who is believed to have been active for about three years, going by reports of incidents on which involved victims were miraculously saved by a girl in white who they believed to be a ghost. Her first confirmed appearance happened a year ago, and she is considered as first magical girl, and as strongest. Her identitiy is a secret with seven seals, and the only person, she has ever worked with is Noire. Her theme colour is white. Felicitas Blackstone (フィリシッターズ・ブラクストーン) / Noire (ノイ) Felicitas is a employee at the local university of the girls' home town. She studied astro physics. Aside of working there, is is also a magical girl who helps out the girls a lot. She transforms into Noire, a magical girl whose powers base on cats. Aside of being 2nd in the majority of all magical girl rankings, she is also considered to be the only person who is able to contact White. She is 28 years old. Her theme colour is black. She acts as mentor to the main characters. Atlantis (アトランティス) A magical girl who lives in Nanasaka and is commonly seen protecting the town. She, however, also often is active in Tokyo and known to be one of the Big Five; her Meta Ranking being 3rd in the beginning of the series. Mascots Hana (ハナ) The dreamy, clumsy mascot of Mika that resembles a wolf. She claims to have lost her memories about her species and identity. However, she is able to controll magic a little bit and was able to form a contract with Mika, giving her her transformation item. Iro (イロ) The arrogant, self-centered mascot of Nijika that resembles a dog plushie. He froms a contract with Nijika but actually believes that he has come to Earth to become White's new mascot. He also claims that he isn't allowed to talk about the origin of the monsters or magical girls. Oto (オト) The baby mascot of Kanade who still is unable to talk but holds huge potential. He resembles a teddy bear. Civilians Shimizu Nozomi (清水　希) Nozomi is Kanade's best friend and frequently seen along Mika and Kanade. Similar to Kanade, she doesn't get along wih Nijika. Nozomi isn't a magical girl but quite often struck in attacks. She often gives advices to her friends and seems to suspect their identities. From time to time, she tends to leave the girls alone, telling them that she needs time for herself, but the exact reason is unknown. Aoi Sakura (青井　さくら) Sakura is Nijika's best friend and usually called Cherry (チェリー) instead of Sakura due to Ishimori Sakura, her other best friend, having the same given name. She is fourteen years old and dances ballett with Kanade. She once used to be Kanade's best friend before they had an argument that destroyed their friendship. Today, they get along but aren't close friends anymore. Ishimori Sakura (石森 桜) Sakura is Aoi Sakura's best friend and a good friend of Nijika. She is sporty and quite popular in the class, but doesn't get along with Nozomi at all. They tend to fight a lot. Sakura is a great acrobat and trains a lot. Shirosora Yuugo (白空　憂語) A fourteen years old boy who transfers to Nanasaka University and seems interessted in Felicitas and Mika. He tends to flirt with the latter. Kazebana Hideki (風花　秀樹) A professor working at the local university who focuses onto an unknown part of physics. Felicitas commonly lives with him. While he is a bit crazy and strange, he has a heart of gold. Villians Nekroma (ネクロマー) Magical monsters that attack humanity. Blanc Nuisana (ブランク・ヌイサナ) A mysterious young man who claims to be interessted in Noire and who claims to know her. He has cat like powers but is also able to summon Nekroma. He seems to have somekind of rivality with Noire who seems to be the opposite of him. He has taken interesst in Mika. Argente Marigold (アーゲント・マリゴールド) A mysterious woman who is able to create Nekroma and attacks people for unknown reasons. She calls the magical girls traitors for an unknown reason, and aside of the general ability to manipulate energy, she seems to be fox-themed. Locations Nanasaka Middle School (七坂中学校) is a fictionary school in Tokyo, located in the fictionary disctrict Nanasaka. The main characters attend this school as second-year students. Nanasaka University (七坂大学) is a fictionary university in Tokyo where Felicitas works. Terms * Magical Girl * Magic * Mascots * Meta Ranking Trivia *Several names have been changed. **Musa's original name was Muse. **Honda Mika's original name was Honma Reika. **Argente used to have the same surname as Blanc. Originally their surnames were Grissoul. *Several names of the series aren't real names. They've been choosen to be unrealistic on purpose. Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Iridescence Category:User:Millyna Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship